rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 17
'Zrádce' Nejdříve jim projel absolutní hnus, hrůza a znechucení. Srdce mu sevřel strach, ale jak z těla jeho první oběti unikal život, přestávala se cukat a svíjet v křečích, dostavilo se to, po čem tolik toužil: pocit kontroly a moci. Byl pánem situace a pánem nad životem i smrtí. A brzy všichni pochopí, že ho zbytečně podcenili. Vytáhl svůj krátký meč z elfova měkkého masa, trochu to zamlaskalo a krev mu pocákala magisterský plášť i smrtelně bledou tvář. Ještě chvíli se nedokázal odtrhnout od vyhaslého pohledu jeho mrtvých očí a výrazu šoku na jeho tváři. thumb|left|539px Nebylo to čisté zabití, ten první pokus byl spíš dost hlučný, rozpačitý a špinavý. Musel ho dorážet na dvakrát, protože neodhadl sílu, jaké bude zapotřebí k ráně mečem. Měl ale štěstí, v Dawnstarových soukromých komnatách byli z doslechu všech zvědavých uší zbytku Terasy. I proto ho vybral jako prvního. Nedokázal ho omráčit, takže toho příštího prvně podřízne, než ho probodne. Otřel si horkou krev z tváře, pak si znechuceně prohlédl svou róbu a plášť. Svůj vzhled okamžitě upravil jednoduchou iluzí. Až bude po všem, dá si teplou koupel, manikúru, masáž a sklenku eversongského vína. Konečně... konečně nastal čas odměny i pro něj! '' Všechna tajemství, co vyzradil svému dokonalému 'Pánovi... jako by je ''Pán ''dávno znal... ale i tak ho neviditelný ''Pán '''naučil kouzla, jakým se nerovnalo nic, co se kdy učilo ve Falthrienově akademii nebo na Quel'Danas. Ah jistě, elfové ho naučili, jak přetvořit zemi i podnebí k vlastnímu pohodlí a účelu, jak budovat města, lodě, stavby, cokoli, po čem zatoužili, za pomoci toho, co se stalo samotnou esencí jejich života a bytí, zdroje magie, co byl jejich součástí úplně stejně jako dýchání a jídlo a spánek. ''Sluneční studna. Nezbývalo dlouho a její síla bude na věky celá jen jeho. Jen jeho samotného. Ale i přes všechnu nádheru a zázraky, co kdy za pomoci Sluneční studny stvořil, sám za svou část nedostal nikdy NIC. Ten směšný Lor'Themar se stal alar'annalas, velitelem hraničářů, jemuž velela jen sama generálka, Grand Magistr a samotný král. Nána Liadrin se stala velekněžkou, pubertální Galell byl uznáván jako nejnadanější talent mezi těmi směšnými uctívači světla, Rommath, Aethas, Astalor se honosili tituly z Dalaranu i z Falthrienovy akademie... a ctí být označováni za Princovy poradce... Theraldis se stal jedním z rádců samotného krále... a on sám? Ach, naivní Lor'Themar a jeho "všichni nebo nikdo", se kterým je tehdy chtěl hrdinně zachránit z trolího zajetí. Nakonec to ale byl jen JEHO teleport, co je dostal pryč. Kdepak mu asi byl konec? Jestlipak si "Lor" všiml, že jeho Pán ví o tajemství Klíče Tří Měsíců a díky všem informacím, o které se Lor'Themar podělil s ním, bezpečně a jistě se blíží, aby konečně odměnil všechny po zásluze, jak se patří? Den spravedlivého soudu nastal, den odplaty! Jaká škoda, že tu dnes nebyl Belo'vir Salonar, ten starý paprika, co mu ukradl titul Grand Magistra. Ah jistě, co se týče syrové moci a arkány, Belo'vir byl nedostižný, ale jemné nuance a éteričtější vrstvy magie, stejně tak předvídavost... to mu unikalo. Jistě teď byl ve městě s ostatními, aby uvítali jeho požehnaného Pána, němý úžasem před jeho mocí! Musí si pospíšit, než přijdou na to, že se rozhodl stát bohem, a zkusí ho zastavit. Nedokázali uznat jeho génia. A tak se musel začít odměňovat sám za svou dobrou práci, když ho nedokázali ti slepí tupci docenit. '' Ne po elfím krátkozrakém způsobu. Musel svá kouzla tajit, krást si tajně ze Studny více, než na kolik měl jako jeden z mnoha vyvolených nárok. Jeho postup byl tak pomalý, získal tak málo... dosáhl na limit, kdy hrozilo, že ho ostatní odhalí... že si bere ze Studny více, než kolik potřeboval pro svou práci a projekty, pro "dobro národa". Tse. Zvedl ruku s mečem a sledoval, jak po zlatě zdobené čepeli stéká krev a její kapky dopadají na vznešený mramor podlahy. Sklonil se a otřel ji o roucho magistra a lorda Dawnstar, jednoho ze Sedmi. Vše se změnilo, když ho objevil vyvolený Arthas... i jeho neviditelný rádce, který znal mnohá kouzla, o kterých se elfům ani nesnilo. On znal jeho touhu a pochopil. Vedl jeho ruku, jeho práci, učil ho... vedl ho k jeho skutečné slávě. Skutečné pravé tváři moci, která mu byla přeci odjakživa souzena... jen Synod to odmítl přiznat. ''Ale dokud se musí o Sluneční studnici dělit s ostatními, nedokáže projevit svůj potenciál. '' A tak jeho požehnaný Pán souhlasil... půjdou a vezmou spolu Sluneční studnu pryč... pryč z Quel'Thalas, kde ji ti hloupí elfové nedokáží využít ke skutečné slávě. Studna bude jeho... jen a pouze jeho, tak požehnaný Pán slíbil, zatímco ho jeho neviditelný rádce učil kouzlo poutání a zoceloval jeho nervy. ''Jistě, násilí je politováníhodné... ale pro větší dobro jsou oběti nutné, chápejte... "Já nebo nikdo," neodolal, překroutil Lor'Themarovo heslo a rozesmál se a ten smích zněl jako hýkání šílence. Už jen chvíli... slíbil svému Pánovi, že počká do jeho příchodu, aby Pán mohl být svědkem toho, jak ON ovládne Sluneční studnu. Ruce se mu chvěly nedočkavým nadšením, ale musel se ovládnout. Nasadil ustaraný výraz a pomalu došel ke křídlu, které obýval lord a magistr Goldenmist. Elf samozřejmě vycítil jeho přítomnost dříve, než položil ruku na zlatou sluneční mříž, vyšel mu v ústrety s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu, v jedné ruce otevřenou knihu. "Magistře Drathire, potřebujete ode mne něco?" podivil se upřímně a mystickým gestem odemkl vchod. Protáhl se mříží a přistoupil až k urozenému členu Synodu Stříbrného kruhu. Ah jistě, i tohle byl jeden z těch, co zvolili Belo'vira místo něho. "Ano, přináším zprávy od krále Anasteriana," prošel kolem lorda Goldenmist za jeho záda a rozhlédl se po přepychově zařízeném přijímacím salónu. Chmurně se pousmál. Vznešený elf se zachmuřil a pomalu zavřel knihu, aby se k příchozímu otočil. Nestačil se ani nadechnout k další větě, když mu jeho čepel prořízla hrdlo a vzápětí probodla srdce. Jeho horká krev vychlístla a potřísnila tvář jeho vraha, pak se s chrčením sesunul k zemi, na které se ještě chvilku zmítal v rostoucí rudé kaluži. Dar'khan Drathir se narovnal od těla na podlaze, vytáhl meč a potěžkal ho. Teď už to nebylo tak těžké. Vlastně... Začínal tomu přicházet na chuť. Olízl si rty zacákané od krve a vykročil směrem ke komnatám lorda Suncrown. 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu